


That Boy Is Trouble

by alphagottadonk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, AU-High School, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Popular!Derek, Teasing, and even a dig at the shitty sex ed system in american schools, friends - Freeform, some mentions of Kate Argent, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphagottadonk/pseuds/alphagottadonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU where Stiles and Derek sit next to each other in sex ed</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Boy Is Trouble

When Derek started the class, he was absolutely not looking forward to it. He had parents that made sure he knew all about the birds and the bees by the time he became a teenager because they thought it was important kids have the correct information instead of the misleading crap public schools tended to teach you.

He saw why, too. The class always tried so hard pushing abstinence over safety and it was really stupid to him. You would think they would at least want kids to know these things rather than just trying to cram it into their heads that sex was wrong because really, what teenager actually ever listened to them?

He usually sat near the front of the class, but this one was already almost filled up by the time he got to class so he ended up at the back next to the weird Stilinski kid. He’d heard his fair share about him in locker rooms between practice, and the unanimous opinion tended to be the same— the kid was just weird.

He found that out within the first week, when he happened to glance over toward his desk and saw that he was drawing penises all over his paper, and not just any penises either; this guy was meticulous, drawing them as close to the real thing as possible. Derek ended up asking what was up with that after the third day in a row and the guy just shrugged, saying, “I like dicks?” like it was so normal.

And that was, more or less, how he earned the nickname Dickboy from Derek. He almost thought it would offend him, but instead he seemed to find it endlessly amusing, grinning every time Derek walked into class and sat down greeting him with, “Dickboy, hey.”

It somehow just became a thing. They would see each other in the halls sometimes and he would call it over the roar of other students and Stiles would wink or give him a thumbs up, and then Stiles came up to him one day and suggested studying together after school. It was almost weird bringing him home and introducing him to the family as Stiles.

 

He was actually good company, smart enough to keep up with Derek and quick to put him in his place when he started acting like a jerk; most people didn’t do that because he was a Hale and people tended to be suck-ups because of that name. Naturally, the whole family loved Stiles and invited him back every chance possible, which quickly turned into him staying overnight more often than not.

It wasn’t even remotely surprising how the whole school caught on and made a joke about it, about how Derek and Stiles were practically attached at the hip. His friends would make kissing noises at him during games, pointing out Stiles standing dutifully in the bleachers waving signs with Lydia Martin. Sometimes they would corner Stiles in the hallways, plucking at the collar of his shirt saying, “This actually looks like one Derek owns. I take it you were at his house last night, huh?”

There was a time, about a month long, where Stiles just suddenly stopped talking to him. He wouldn’t come over, wouldn’t show up to his games, nothing. Derek didn’t know what he did, but the whole school was in an uproar about a nasty breakup between them. As it were, Stiles just slid back into his life after he and his girlfriend Kate broke up; it lasted all of a month, and wasn’t that just a bit of a coincident?

Derek tried asking Stiles why, but all he would tell him was, “You were being a dick.”

Derek had smirked at him, pointing out, “You like dicks, remember?”

Stiles had tried valiantly not to laugh, but to no avail. The words ‘high school sweethearts’ started coming up when people talked about them and they even won ‘cutest couple’ in the yearbook that year. They laughed the whole time they’d taken the photo for the page, but it still got Derek to wondering.

 

Stiles was staying the weekend at his house when he finally caved and asked, Stiles almost choking on the drink of soda he was in the process of swallowing.

"Does it really not bother you that the whole school thinks we’re together?"

He questioned, watching the way Stiles slowly shook his head. It wasn’t like it bothered him because his friends always liked finding something to poke fun at him for, but Stiles never actually said whether he minded or not.

"No, it’s.. I like it."

He admitted, then promptly excused himself to go back downstairs for more food. Derek didn’t have a clue what that meant, but he didn’t think pushing it would get him a better answer so he didn’t.

 

He realized midway through basketball season that he didn’t mind people treating he and Stiles like a couple because he liked it too. The school always held pep-rallies the day of the games, during the last half of seventh period where everyone would fit into the gym and the cheerleaders would get the students riled up cheering the basketball team on to encourage them to win, and they would play a game to entertain everyone.  
It was usually dumb little things like who could walk so far on their hands across the gym floor the fastest, or making the basketball team try and do the cheerleaders’ moves— watching Jackson try to do a herkie jump was something you didn’t forget.

 

They called a few people down from the bleachers for the game and Stiles was one of them unsurprisingly. He played the game and lost, but the cheerleaders still ‘rewarded’ him by slipping a jersey over his head and turning him with his back to the crowd so that they could see he was wearing Derek’s number. It was just some dumb thing the team usually did with their girlfriends or boyfriends, having them wear a matching jersey with their number on the day of the game. Derek rolled his eyes, but when Stiles was still wearing it at the game that night, he was having trouble focusing on the game rather than Stiles.

Stiles waited for him after the game that night, leaned against the wall outside of the locker room when Derek came back out from showering and changing back into his clothes.

"Hey,"

He greeted, smile more on the sheepish side than anything and Derek could swear he looked a little red in the face. He shouldered his bag and dug his keys from his pocket, nudging Stiles to walk with him as he made his way out of the gym.

"So, you’re still wearing it."

He said, nodding to the jersey. Stiles cleared his throat before nodding, watching their feet and how they walked in matched footfalls.

"Yeah, obviously."

Stiles responded in that way that Derek could tell he was rolling his eyes without looking at him. He made his way out to the parking lot where his car was, looking around until he spotted the familiar blue jeep nearby. He thought it over for a moment as he tossed his bag into the backseat before turning to lean against the car looking Stiles over.

"So, you coming home with me?"

He questioned and Stiles smirked, but shook his head, picking at a loose thread on the sleeve of the jersey before realizing what he was doing and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Nah, I have to go home to catch up on laundry but, um,"

He paused and Derek waited, watching the way his eyes flicked off to something on the other side of the parking lot before he was ducking into Derek’s space and pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth. It was only a quick touch but it was more than enough to leave heat pooling in his stomach.

"So anyways, call me tomorrow if you still want me over, okay?"

Stiles hurried to say before making his way toward his Jeep, rubbing at his neck like he was nervous Derek wouldn’t call him after that. Derek would be lying if he said he even had to think on whether he would or not.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi at my [tumblr](http://www.larkspurleaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
